Typically, dry mill ethanol processing potentially creates three forms of distiller grains, depending on the number of times the solids are passed through the dryer system: wet, modified wet, and dried distiller grains. Wet distiller grain contains primarily unfermented grain residues (protein, fiber, fat and up to 70% moisture). In some applications, the wet distiller grain has a moisture content as high as 75% and, in other applications, the moisture content of the wet distiller grain may be higher but no more than 90%. According to some conventional techniques, wet distiller grains are processed wet cake that contains approximately 65% to 70% moisture. Wet distiller grains have a shelf life of approximately four to five days. Due to the water content, water distiller grains are usually economically viable within 200 km of the ethanol production facility. For example, wet distiller grain can be sold to nearby dairies or feedlots within the immediate vicinity of an ethanol plant.
Modified wet distiller grains, which have been dried further to approximately 50% to 55% moisture, have a slightly longer shelf life of approximately three weeks. Modified wet distiller grains can be marketed to regional facilities, such as dairies and feedlots.
Dried distiller grains, which have been dried more extensively to approximately 10% to 12% moisture, have an almost indefinite shelf life. Dried distiller grains may be stored, sold and shipped to any market regardless of its proximity to an ethanol plant.
Dried distiller grains with solubles, which are commonly known as DDGS, are wet distiller grain that has been dried with the concentrated thin stillage to 10-12% moisture. Typically, DDGS has an almost indefinite shelf life and may be shipped to any market regardless of its proximity to an ethanol plant. However, one of the disadvantages associated with DDGS is that drying is costly, as it requires further energy input.
It may be desirable to provide a system and method for generating a final grain product with sufficient density for effective transportation, handling, and storage practices, without the need for adding additional binders, fillers or a combination thereof. It may be further desirable to provide a system and method capable of generating a final grain product, which will not crumble, break, or split during transport and storage.